


kiss him with a fist

by aeonouji



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Other, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: sometimes- just sometimes- they really hate when hard work goes for naught and then they get a consolation prize.





	kiss him with a fist

**Author's Note:**

> summoned a four star silas and it was late when i wrote this.

The dust settles and amongst all the chaos, Eclat can see a silhouette. It's unfamiliar and they are fully prepared to welcome this new hero with open arms and a smile despite the new hero not being who they want. Eclat isn't cruel or heartless to push that disappointment onto a new hero who has been taken from their time.  
Instead, as this new hero walks through the settled chaos, with an audience behind Eclat consisting of curious heroes, all Eclat really feels is an amalgam of emotions. Their fist clenching as _he_ makes his way over to them. Their welcoming smile replaced by an immediate stone-faced frown. Behind them, they hear four voices try and make their way through the crowd. Berkut commands his way through while Lukas hurriedly maneuvers through, unlike his fellow hero. Ephraim also pivots his way through the crowd. They can also hear Clive trying to get to the front.  
Eclat is sure they read the mood shift from warm to freezing Nifl winds. Lukas pulls Eclat’s hood over their head. Berkut cautiously readies his lance while Clive and Ephraim are ready to grab Eclat’s hands and run. Their hands on either shoulder. The pit in Eclat’s stomach doesn't go away, rather, it ties their intestines in knots far beyond detangling. A lump piles in their throat as their new heroic guest shambles his way through.  
“Eclat,” Lukas calls to them cautious. His fingers ghost over their hand. His voice gauging their emotions at the current moment in time.  
“I'm fine, but I'm not sure if I can be a mature adult.” They whisper. They watch as gray messy hair and green-blue eyes come into view. An awkward and friendly (Gods why did it have to be _cute_ ) smile on his features as he makes eye contact with them. They clench their fist. Their nails dig into the meat of their palm. Teeth gnawing on the inside of their cheek. They had to play nice.  
“Greet him, and have him remove his armor,” Eclat requests politely through grit teeth, “I'll wait like the peanut gallery.”  
The quartet rushes quickly over to their guest. A hush falls over the crowd. Hushed whispers curious as to who this new hero could possibly be. Those like Eldigan and Ares were close enough to Eclat to know why. And they rush over to Eclat’s side next. Whispering hushed words and questions in their ears. Eclat gave them hushed reassurances that they were fine.

“Uh, my name is Silas, a knight of Nohr,” chatter rises as Silas calls out, “I'm a little surprised I was summoned, but I'll do what I can to help!”

They walk over to him slowly before slowly power-walking then running in their heeled boots. Their fist clenched as they hold it out. Their voice finally rising above a whisper, “It took me hundreds of orbs and some coin-”  
They're getting within feet of Silas.  
“Hours and hours of dealing with Aversa and Rhajat amongst other creepers who probably watch me sleep-” their voice raising louder.  
“Week upon week of sleepless nights-” The clicking of their heels is heavy. Frankly, they're impressed they've run such a distance in high heels. If they were in their world, they probably would have broken their ankle in five places and sprained it in ten. Their voice is getting close to yelling volume.  
“And you decide to show your devilishly damned cute face now?!” Their fist makes contact with his gut. They hear him grunt as he keels over onto the ground. No one around them makes an effort to help him back up. They shake the pain in their hand away. That was the first time they punched someone in the stomach with sheer anger and intent.  
“Gods above, and you're cuter in person, ugh- just I don't want to see your face until I cool the fuck off- augh, I'm so fucking pissed.”

They make an about-face. The crowd in shouts and hollers as Eclat walks off. Angrily tugging their hood off and removing the cloak completely chucking it at an impressed Helbindi. They were so upset, even going so far as to switch to modern speak. Using profanity in sheer anger. They make their way to their spot underneath the large tree in the common. Angrily they kick the trunk of the tree before sitting down in the grass and screaming into their palms.  
They feel like an asshole.  
Silas groans as Lukas assists him back up. Berkut hadn't really spoken much, but he seemed impressed by the summoner accosting him. His eyes still wide and jaw slightly dropped. Ephraim drags him away, he bids farewell as he and Berkut go and calm down the summoner.  
Berkut snaps out of it to yell at Ephraim not to touch him. Meanwhile, Clive explains the situation as they walk to the infirmary. Lukas adds slight information as they walk.  
Apparently, prior to Silas getting here, Eclat had spent weeks of grief trying and failing to summon Silas. They had found themself enamored with Corrin's stories of his bravery. Excited to see another kindred spirit after their slight encounters in Muspell, they tried over and over still to no avail. This cycle repeated itself until Eclat finally grew tired of it.  
Their hope was entirely lost with no faith of summoning Silas ever. And they were angry at their failures. Not genuine anger but the frustration of the war between Askr and Muspell weighed heavy on their emotions. And such slight failure tipped the scales against their usual happy demeanor. And as such, when he was finally summoned, Eclat lashed out.  
Physically. By punching him- square in the stomach. Lukas mused that he was lucky that they liked his face otherwise, they would have knocked out teeth first before landing any blows on his body. Clive lets out a chuckle as Silas nervously laughs along. Assuredly, Lukas and Clive hand him over to lady Sakura and lady Elise.  
“Once they've cooled their head, I'm sure they'll give you an apology.”  
“Or avoid you completely,” Lukas adds, “It's anyone's bet really.”

**Author's Note:**

> promptly after spending like ten dollars for orbs (like a fool), i obtained a five-star silas. the effect it had was none because i already spent the feathers to promote him and i just (shrugs). but i am glad that some people share my frustration.


End file.
